Nicholas/Worldsoul
abandoned as a child, Nicholas gained the last name of Vidriero or “Glassman” from his clear intentions and honesty. Even though he grew up in one of Madrid’s roughest neighborhoods, Nicholas has always had a heart of gold, and formed a kind of “shell” about him to keep his enemies off his back. Punching his way to the top of a neighbourhood gang known as the Glass, he implemented a strict moral code to control his gang: No stealing, no killing without due provocation(trial, if Nicholas thinks given provocation wasn’t enough.), No rape, Only take work that does not demean your values, and Always watch the backs of everyone who you can (members who are on the scene of a murder at the time of the murder are tried as if they were murderers, unless ample evidence can be provided of the member trying to prevent the murder using all available power.). After Nicholas proved his worth as a stabilizing force in Madrid, Helix Security International decided to approach him with a proposition: turn the slums into a peaceful neighbourhood, with the help of a few experimental technologies involving kinetic energy, and every member of his gang gets a free criminal record. Nicholas accepted, and within a year, Madrid was the most peaceful city on the planet. Abilities:Nicholas wears a pair of boots and a gauntlet that specialize in the changing of potential energy into kinetic energy, as well as amplifying said kinetic energy. Health: 200 (150 health, 50 armor) Base attack: Kinetic Blast: Nicholas slaps his wrist, projecting force forward with the force of a bullet in a straight line in front of him.(Game stats: Deals 75-15 damage in a straight line, with a damage drop-off after 15 meters. the blast is 30 centimeters wide. 1.5 rounds second, 20 round clip.) Alternate attack: Kintetic Shock: Nicholas claps his hands, creating a cone of force in front of him. (Game stats: Deals 85-5 damage in a 15 meter cone in front of Nicholas, with a radius of 2.5 meters at the end of the cone. 1.5 rps, one round of Kinetic Blast per shot.) Shift ability/ability 1: Kinetic Burst: Nicholas darts forward, dealing a savage uppercut to one opponent with his left hand. (Game stats: Nicholas darts towards any opponent within twenty meters targeted by this ability. hitting the target with this ability deals 75 damage and knocks the opponent 5 meters into the air. Nicholas does not move past the target. 8 second cooldown.) E ability/ability 2: High Kick: Nicholas kicks in front of him, knocking back and stunning enemies within a 2 meter hemisphere in front of Nicholas. (In-Game Stats: Deals 65 damage and knocks enemies back 5 meters. 2 second cooldown.) Q ability/Ultimate: Shockwave: Nicholas punches an opponent with his gauntlet, creating a massive shockwave. (Game stats: Creates a large (15 meter radius) AoE that knocks all enemies within the area back 3 meters and stuns them for 2 seconds. The blast also deals 250-25 damage to all enemies caught in the blast. Activating the ultimate requires one enemy in melee range, who takes an additional 700 damage, as well as any damage from the shockwave.) Passive: Kinetic energy: Nicholas has a pool of latent potential energy that he uses to fuel power for his punches, infusing them with terrible power. (Game stats: All quick melee attacks deal an additional 35 damage.